(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical pacifier having a casing detachably secured to the mouthguard of the pacifier on the opposite side of the nipple element and which casing houses an electronic programmed circuit which is switchable to produce a musical tune.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various types of amusement devices have been provided whereby to occupy an infant. Such known devices comprise various types of noise makers such as, hand held structures which produce sounds when shaken or compressible toys which generate sounds when air is compressed out of the toy or admitted into the toy. These devices have the advantages of keeping an infant amused for long periods of time, when left alone.